Return to the Secret Garden
by RangerMarcus
Summary: Mary Lennox returns to the garden and is reunited with Dickon and the others.
1. Default Chapter

# Return to the Secret Garden

by : RangerMarcus 

  
  


Summery : Mary Lennox returns to the garden and is reunited with Dickon and the others. 

Rating : G 

  
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  


Ten years have passed since the day Mary, Colin, and Dickon shared the magic of their garden. 

Mary left her uncle's estate six years ago to attend a boarding school in France, and her cousin Colin went to a boarding school in London the same year, however had returned two years ago. Dickon stayed and went to a school near Yorkshire. 

It was a sunny morning when Mary Lennox, now a young woman of twenty years of age was packing her luggage for her voyage back to her uncle's estate. About few hours later, she foung herself on a ship that would take her back to Yorkshire. 

She went into her quarters and laid her belongings on the floor and sat herself in a chair. 

She started to think about the first time she and Dickon went into the garden to plant some seeds. She thought about the time when Dickon and herself looking at each other, sitting on a swing together and blushed, thinking how cute Dickon looked. She thoight about how she and he loved each other then, and how much jealous Colin was and smiled. 

'I wonder how they've changed?' she asked herself and added, 'How my beloved Dickon change?' Dickon was three years older than Mary, so he must be twenty-three years old now. She wondered if he'd gotten married. 

She stepped off the ship and looked around her and found herself in a place she didn't know, because everything had changed. 

She got herself a cab which would take her to her uncle's. 

The only thing that hadn't changed were the moors. Which she was happy to know. 

When she finally arrived at the estate, she went straight up to her room to unpack, because she didn't want to bother anybody, since it was quite early. 

She looked over the room. It was arranged so perfectly. The room had very cheerful atmosphere to it. It looked very different from the last time she spent there. The wall was painted in her favorite color, royal blue with flower boarder trimmed with gold etchings. She was impressed. 

She opened the closet to hang her clothes, she found it filled with beautiful dresses and tailored suits, which were her size. 

When she was done admiring the room and everything else in it, she looked at her watch and decided to go down to the kitchen to surprise her favorite person, the maid. 

Mary opened the kitchen door and saw her friend, arranging food on the plates. 

"Martha!" She said. 

Martha turned around and she alomost dropped the plate she was holding. 

"Who can this be? Me can't believe me eyes! Is this mistress Mary?" 

"You know very well it's me, how are you?" She said as they hugged each other. 

"Me thought tha is coming tomorrow?" 

Yes, but I took the earlier one. My the way, how's everyone? All well, I hope." 

"They are all good, me thinks." Martha answered. 

"Dickon would love to see thee." 

"Dickon, I've missed him so. Where is he?" 

"Me hopes he's in tha garden." 

"Is he?" She beamed. 

"Yea. Well, go on." She urged. 

Mary ran up to the garden and stopped at the gate, which was opened. 

She peaked in and was met by a glorious sight. 

It was simply breathtaking. 

Flowers blooming everywhere, since it was spring. 

When she looked faraway, she could see someone standing near the statue, cleaning it. 

She walked slowly and quitely toward the person. 

The young man turned around, however since she was hiding behind a tree, he didn't see her. 

She didn't recognized him at first, however when looked at his sky blue eyes, she knew it was Dickon. 

  
  


************************************************************************************************* 

  
  


So... What did you think? 


	2. Return to the Secret Graden Part 2

Thank you so much for your support! 

  


***************************************************************************************** 

  


Part 2... 

  


It was at the garden lon ago, that Dickon had taught her how to be friendly with animals. Which she took to her heart. She was always friendly with animals, however being friendly and being friends with is another story. Being friendly is good, however beings friends with means that you share with them your joys and sorrows. By this time, she was an expert. When she saw Dickon, she just wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him and not let go. 

She, always up for a challenge, decided to be a little creative. Dickon once told her how to whistle to bring a robin to him. She decided to use that knowledge, when she saw a robin sitting near her on a branch. When the bird heard her whistling, he immediately sat on her lap. She opened her little purse she was carring, and got out her pen and paper. 

She scribbled something down on it and rolled it and tied it to the bird's leg. She let him go. She whistle to the bird straight to Dickon. Mary excused herself out of the garden. 

She could hear the bird chirping. 

Meanwhile... 

Dickon always came to the garden to tend things. He had promised Mary that he would. He had kept his promise. He never missed. These weeks he had been so happy and excited. The reason? Mary's coming back! Yeah, his best friend in the whole wide world is actually coming back to his world tomorrow, and he can't wait to show her everything. This morning he had an urge to come to the garden. Well, actually he always had an urge to come to the garden everyday. However, this morning it was much stronger than before. 

This morning, he was scrubbing the statue in the garden, when he thought that he heard someone or something behind him, and he turned around, he didn't see a thing. He thought to himself that it was the wind, or some kind of animal. 

What he didn't know was that his beloved friend was indeed in their garden, observing him. 

When he was finished with the statue, he sat down on one of the rock chairs that he had carved for Mary, it was one of the present for her. He was always good at anything he picked up. There wasn't a thing that he couldn't fix. He had a marvelous touch. He really did. He was wiping his forehead when he saw a robin flying to him. Before he could whistle, the bird came down and sat on this lap. He loved animals. He believed that all the living things were work of God, and loved each and everyone of His creations. 

Then he saw it. It was a tiny cream colored something tied on one of the robin's legs. He untied the thing and he unrolled it. He saw a beautiful handmanship. It said... 

My heart's dearest... I once asked someone if I could have a 'bit of earth'. And you came along. And there, we made something magical. I believe and always will believe that our agrden is filled with magic. I believe that Colin was able to walk again and be all that he could be... Because of our garden. We have created something so beautiful, magical, and wonderful. You and I. We did it, Dickon. And I would always want us to help tend to its needs. I've missed you, dearest... You haven't changed much from what I've seen. Are you still that beautiful, understanding, and loving lad I've fallen for? I've loved you, ever since Martha introduced us. Are you coming or not? I'm sitting at that bench. The same one I was sitting when the key was discovered... I'll be waiting... 

Oh my God... 

He couldn't believe that she was here... He got up and he didn't care how he looked... The only important thing was that what he most treasured in life was actually sitting in the other side of the wall. 

Mary was sitting quietly... Waiting for her prince charming to come to her... She was antsy, just sitting there, however that was what she did... Her heart was beating so fast that thought that she could actually hear them beating... Her hands, she didn't quite know what to do with them, so she started to rub them together to get rid of the sweat, which were building... 

She stopped what she was doing and focus onto the gate of the garden when she heard it creak... 

Dickon was on the other side... He swollowed hard and pushed the gate open little by little... When he finally saw her, something told him to run up to her and that's what he did... 

"Why, tha'rt beautiful!" he cried as he came up to her. She stood up in front of him and for a moment, they didn't know what they should do, since the last time they saw each other was before she went off to the boarding school. Mary broke the silence when she clung to him by putting her arms aroud his neck, and he put his aroud her waist. "Dickon, you are beautiful as ever! I've missed you terribly!" she cried as she tightened her grip. "Aye, I, you," he replied as he tightened his hold. 

"Mary, I has somethin' to show thee..." he said as they were sitting next to each other at the bench. "Is it a surprise?" she asked as her face beaming. "Yea, I jus' hope tha likes it when it be all grown," he said, as he guided her to the gate. She followed Dickon, hand-in-hand. "Here us are," he said as he pointed to the ground. Mary could see budding of lily of valley and Canterbury bells aranged neatly near and around the statue, where she first saw him cleaning it. "You remembered," she said as she admired the beautiful sight. "Yea, silver bells," he said. That reminded her of Basil and his brothers and sisters in India calling her 'Mistress Mary Quite Contrary'. The way that they used to sing and danced around her. The following is a verse they used to sing. 

Mistress Mary, Quite Contrary,

How does your garden grow?

With silver bells and cockle shells,

And marigolds all in a row.

She smiled as she thought about the song that used to annoy her, however not anymore. "Does tha remember th' robin?" asked Dickon as they were sitting side by side at a stone bench, which he had built. He told her that he'd built the bench for her. "Of course! How could I not? He was the one who show the way to the secret garden! I would never forget him!" she exclaimed and looked up at the sky. "Does tha knows that robin tha tie up the letter is one o'his babies?" he said, as he looked up at her, lovingly. "Really? What a coincidence! I knew that there was something familiar about him!" she exclaimed. 

They talked to each other what their lives had been like past six years without the company of each other and many wonderful things they'd done and witnessed. 

It was getting near the evening meal, so they said their good nights and promised each other that they would come to their secret garden early the next morning. 

That night, Mary had a wonderful dream about what it was goona be like the next morning... And, elsewhere that night, Dickon was dreaming the same exact dream... Soul Mates? 

  


**************************************************************************************** 

  


Hope you liked it so far... 


End file.
